The present invention relates to external rearview mirrors.
An external rearview mirror usually includes a mirror plate set composed of a mirror plate and a cover in which the mirror plate is fixed, a motion mechanism with a part connected with the mirror plate set and including a bearing in a manual mirror or an electric motor in an electric mirror, a housing in which the plate and the bearing/motor set is assembled, and a base which articulately supports the housing and is fixed to the vehicle.
In known rearview mirrors, the mirror plate set is connected with the bearing/motor set through an adaptor. The adaptor is formed as a plate which is located between the cover of the mirror plate set and the bearing/motor of the bearing/motor set and has parts of a mechanical connection device connected correspondingly to the cover and to the bearing/motor. It is desirable to simplify the construction and to decrease the cost of such external rearview mirrors.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide an external rearview mirror which is a further improvement of the existing external rearview mirrors.
More particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rearview mirror which is simpler than existing devices and provides a direct connection of the mirror set to the bearing/motor without the use of an adaptor.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an external rearview mirror which has a mirror plate set including a mirror plate and a rear cover; a moving mechanism for said mirror plate set and including a bearing/electric motor set; a housing in which said mirror plate set and said bearing/motor set are accommodated; a base with which said housing is connected in an articulated manner, said base being fixable to a side of a vehicle, said mirror plate set and said bearing/motor set being directly fixed with one another with use of parts including one part provided in said mirror plate set and another part provided in said bearing/engine set and connectable with said one part.
When the external rearview mirror is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is a further improvement of the existing external rearview mirrors, it has a simpler construction, reduced number of parts, and lower costs.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.